


Inheritors of the Fallen: A Fire Emblem Story

by SilentEagle3



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Devices, Dragons, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), On Hiatus, Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEagle3/pseuds/SilentEagle3
Summary: On the continent of Sednar, King Argo, leader of one of the six kingdoms has uncovered an ancient, powerful relic. This news won't go peacefully, however, as the belligerent King Liron of a neighboring nation invades the country, seeing this as an opportunity to return something he had lost years ago. It it up to Argus, son of Argo, and the many faces he meets along the way to bring peace to the continent, and avenge his kingdom.(Currently on hiatus)





	1. (Prologue) Sacred Relic, Reborn

It had been four days since the expedition to the Alfor Ruins had been assembled. Progress was slow, as rubble blocked every corner, and old riddles gave nothing but setbacks. The army was growing weary, and soldiers began to collapse with exhaustion.  
  
The commander, Roland, saw the state of his army, and began to speak. “Alright men, I know we're all sick of this place, but our lord will accept no other result than success!”  
  
“Is he really sure about this? All these stories about the Aum staff have been nothing but rumors.” Multiple soldiers looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
“I don't know, soldier, but I can feel us getting closer.”  
  
“That's what you've said for the past two days.”  
  
Roland was becoming irritated by this talk.“I haven't been wrong, have I? Or do you want to turn back now, and report to King Argo that we failed our mission?”  
  
“N-no, sir!” He went stiff while saluting.  
  
“Then get off your ass and get moving!”  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
With that order, they continued marching forward. The sound of orderly footsteps and hushed voices filled the empty corridors. Bandits tended to avoid this location, believing it to have been cursed by an evil presence, long before their time. So far, there had been nothing of the sort. Just dust and debris. Soon, Roland spotted a mural in the distance.  
  
“This way!”  
  
They moved forward, as the mages lit the path in front of them. The wall carried a mural, depicting two men and a woman climbing out from a hole in the ground, as a robed man held a golden staff to the sky. Beneath this was a faded inscription, written in a language known to few.  
  
Roland turned to his army and projected his voice towards the rear.“Reese! Work your magic for us.”  
  
A middle aged woman, with brown hair reaching to her shoulders, round glasses, and a red cloak presented herself, and began to study the symbols. Her facial features contorted as she studied the words. She reached out to them, and gently placed her hand over one particular section.  
  
“Okay, this is what it says.” She turned to the rest of the army. “Travelers of the fallen, seek no further to restore your hope. Your resolve has brought you forward, and now you face one last test.” As she spoke, her hands waved as if she were conducting an orchestra. “To lift the ones lost to time, there is no way forward. You must follow them, and find a tool within their souls.”  
  
Roland raised an eyebrow. “What the hell does that mean?”  
  
“Let's see...” Reese began pacing back and forth. “We must follow them, those lost to time... On a quest to find a staff to raise the dead... Aha! The Aum staff lies beneath us.”  
  
“So what? You expect us to dig our way to the staff?”  
  
“I don't think it will be as tedious as you think. You've seen how weak the structural integrity of this place is.” She pointed to a spot on the ground. “If we break a hole in the ground with a well placed spell, we can reach the staff in no time.”  
  
Roland turned to the mages in the army. “You heard the lady!”  
  
Reese repeated the location of the floor to strike, and a mage opened his Elfire tome. After most of the unit fled the blast zone, the spell was cast. A large explosion gave way to flying, grey stones, and a thick cloud of dust. Soon, there was silence. The unit returned from their hiding point, and gazed upon a narrow passageway underneath the wall. Roland and Reese dropped into it, after ordering the rest of the army to hold their position, and lighting torches for themselves. Inside the corridor, the air was dank, and cold. A welcome change from the warm air of the ruins. Not too far in, the tunnel widened into a spacious foyer, adorned with jade statues, towering pillars, and a large, circular doorway, containing a slot in the middle. Roland and Reese stood agape at the unknown riches.  
  
“This must be it, don't you think?”  
  
“Like hell I do, I can't wait to show the king this place! Just look at all the treasures!”  
  
“Just remember that's not what we're here for.”  
  
Reese produced a smooth, round stone from her bag, and proceeded to insert it into the door's cavity. The keystone sluggishly rotated clockwise, until it was upside down. At first, nothing happened. Then, there was a rumble, as the door slowly opened, to reveal a pedestal. On it was a slender, gold and black staff, decorated with red cloth ribbons, and topped with a lustrous red orb on a hexagonal base, surrounded by a diamond cover. It glimmered in the light of Roland's torch. Reese could not contain her excitement, as she rushed to the pedestal.  
  
“Oh! After so many years, I can say that the legends are true!” She spoke with the joy of a young girl on her birthday. “The Aum staff does exist! I need to bring this back to the Mages' College immediately! We can't have it break! This is too exciting!”  
  
“Hold on, we agreed on the terms that King Argo would retain possession of the staff.”  
  
Reese's ambitions quickly faded. “Oh... of course.”  
  
“Don't be such a downer, let's take this back and get our reward, and I'll treat you to something nice, what do you say?”  
  
“I already told you my response to that.”  
  
“What? No? Well, shoot. Guess I've got nothing to do with all the money I'll get.”  
  
Reese sighed in response to this. “I'll think about it, then.”  
  
“Heh, I thought you'd come around.”


	2. Light of the Full Moon

“Everyone! Flee to the castle town!” A crier shouted to those who would listen to him.  
  
Meanwhile, a woman frantically searched alleyways and fields, “Where's my son? Where's my son!”  
  
Some were in denial of the current news, “We can't just run, we need to take them head on!”  
  
But one thing was undeniable. A wave of panic spread over the village of Ashta, having just received word of the oncoming armies. Citizens, fearing for their lives, and the lives of their families, scrambled across the village, hoping to evacuate to the castle town of Estus. Grain fields and wooden houses were left abandoned, as the only remaining hope was the promise of safety behind the towering stone walls and powerful military force. Some were not swayed by this promise, as they begged the militia to escort them to their families studying abroad. Cries for help echoed across the sky. But they soon were replaced with the sounds of marching. From both angles of entrance, horns and footsteps saturated the ears of those who dared take no action.  
  
“It's the Raltian Army! Run!”  
  
Platoons of Soldiers, Cavaliers, and Knights, all clad in red and green armor, slowly rose on the horizon, as if they were the clouds to blot out the sun itself. On the opposing side, a single battalion of Paladins, Snipers, and Heroes emerged from the forest path, donning their signature blue armor.  
  
A Paladin, without his helmet, trotted forward on his horse. “Alright men, this is where we hold the line! If the Raltians make it past this point, the villagers will be slaughtered! You know the drill.” The Paladin turned the platoon's attention toward multiple houses. “Investigate for survivors, and make sure no one passes the village boundaries! Moonlight Brigade, move out!”  
  
A unified “Yes, Commander Oak!” was spoken among the army, as they lifted their swords, lances and bows into an armed position, and awaited command.  
  
Oak lifted his Steel Sword, and aimed it down the middle of the main road. “Paladins, charge forward and scatter their formation.” He then waved his arms out in a horizontal sweeping motion. “Heroes, assault their flanks and pick them off one by one, switching between your axe and sword as necessary.” Next, he motioned his sword as if he were using a bow. “Snipers, provide the others with covering fire, and help the Heroes pick off the enemies. Focus on their Cavaliers! Charge!”  
  
At that, both armies began their advance toward each other. The Paladins charged down the middle, using their lances to attack the Cavaliers' horses, and dismount them. Raltian platoons began breaking apart, and rushed toward the Snipers. The Heroes appeared from the sides, swinging their axes to gain momentum, allowing them to more easily dodge the consistent thrusts of enemy lances. Snipers would launch volleys of arrows into the crowds of preoccupied foes, scoring easy kills. The Raltian Army was losing troops at an alarming rate, seemingly giving way to a landslide victory for the Moonlight Brigade. In the distance, however, screams of terror were projected onto the battlefield.  
  
Commander Oak, heeding these cries, turned his attention away from the enemy, learning that a village woman carrying her child was attempting to escape the battle. Oak chased after her, and positioned himself between the woman and her assailant. A Swordmaster, with black hair tucked behind a red hood, a tall figure, and an intimidating silver and black katana in his hands. Oak raised his Silver Lance and prepared for combat. The mystery man stood, unmoved. Oak lunged toward the Swordmaster, aiming to pierce his chest and end this battle quickly, but to his surprise, the enemy had sprung to Oak's far left. He lifted his katana to the sky, where it produced a blinding, radiant light. Oak shielded his eyes, and the Swordmaster used this opportunity to `strike his opponent. Before Oak could even regain visual, he had been thrown to the dirt, his horse displaying a large gash on its leg. From there, Oak could see the Swordmaster sheathe his katana.  
  
Without looking at Oak, he spoke. “Hmph. Not even worth my time.”  
  
Oak unsheathed his own Silver Sword, and began to clumsily charge at the Swordmaster.  
  
“You'll pay for that!”  
  
The Swordmaster turned his head, as to scoff at Oak, but in the blink of an eye, he had vanished from Oak's front, and appeared at his back, with his sword out behind him. Oak fell to his knees, as the Swordmaster spoke.  
  
“I hold no loyalties to any kingdom. I work for the highest bidder.” He sheathed his sword and turned to Oak. “But if you dare challenge my supremacy with the sword, then I will collect my payment immediately, in your blood.”  
  
He ran towards the forest, and toward Estus, while his words rebounded themselves in Oak's head.  
  
“I will collect my payment in your blood.”  
  
Oak started to weakly cough, and his vision went dark. He could hear the faint sounds of horses galloping up to him, and soldiers surrounding his limp body.  
  
“Dammit, get him an Elixir!”  
  
One of the Heroes pulled out an Elixir from their bag. “Here, take this one!”  
  
The Sniper leaning over Oak poured the blue substance into his mouth. “Don't worry, commander. You've been through worse. Just relax now...”


	3. Roots of Tomorrow

Castle Estus, oblivious to the oncoming threat, remained calm as they recounted the damage to the surrounding villages.  
  
“Sire, our armies are achieving victories on multiple fronts. The Raltians are being pushed back as we speak.” The king's steward, Mark, speaking to King Argo, proceeded to hang his head down. “Unfortunately, those victories did not come free. We are sustaining heavy casualties, and one of our best, Commander Oak, has been critically injured.” He lifted his head toward Argo again. “If the Raltian Army stages another attack, I fear we may not survive the assault.”  
  
King Argo sat in silence for a moment, then replied to his assistant.“Then order the garrison to remain wary. We cannot be taken by surprise.”  
  
Mark bowed down to Argo. “Yes, my liege.”  
  
He then proceeded to exit the throne room, solemnly.  
  
King Argo rested his head on his fist, to spend time thinking. “Even if King Liron is an aggressive man, he never would start a war unprovoked. What could he be after?” He closed his eyes. “No… that can’t be. I can only hope Commander Roland can train the recruits quickly enough.”  
  
Argo stood from his throne, and began to meander out of the throne room, planning to get some rest. The stone walls and marble pillars suddenly seemed as if they were made of sand on a beach, waiting to be swept away by the tides. Argo did not look out of the large glass windows, as he usually would. The sight of what could be lost so easily would begin to tax his mind.  
  
Eventually, the door separating the halls from the king’s bedroom was in sight. Argo produced a small key from a pot placed nearby, and opened the lock. A familiar sight took form. Velvet sheets covering a double bed, a small ebony nightstand sitting beside it. And above, the sacred Aum staff, hanging from a redwood rack. No one was allowed inside this room other than the King himself, and no one knew of the key’s location. The room contained no windows, so it acted as a vault for Argo’s most prized possessions. He removed his robe and crown, placing them on a nearby rack. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. Argo called out.  
  
“Who would disturb me at this hour?”  
  
Silence. Then the sound of ceramic being smashed on the ground. Argo drew a Steel Dagger from beneath his clothing. He could hear marching at this point, from both sides of the hall. Muffled voices followed.  
  
“Halt, you are in a restricted area. Cease your actions immediately, or -----!”  
  
The soldier’s voice was suddenly cut off. For moments, the sounds of clashing weapons filled Argo’s ears. But then came more silence. Soon came the sound of a key being turned, a lock being bypassed. Then there was silence once again. As Argo began to lower his weapon, the door burst open, revealing a Swordmaster donning a red cloak. His black hair was barely visible behind his hood. In his hands was a bloody silver and black katana. Argo backed away, as he observed the hall. Corpses of the Royal Guard were scattered across the carpets. The Swordmaster spoke in a menacing tone, befitting of the Grim Reaper, to King Argo.  
  
“Nice place you’ve got here. This is a room I would enjoy sleeping in. Too bad it has to be stained by your blood.”  
  
“W-who are you?” Argo replied, still startled by the intruder  
  
“My name is Apollo. The author to write the final chapter of your story.” He gripped his bloody, silver blade in his free hand. “You have something that King Liron wants. And he offered me riches beyond my belief to retrieve it.”  
  
“You… the Aum staff?! I don’t know what he offered you, but I’ll pay you double to turn back immediately!”  
  
“I was offered a kingdom. You expect to double that?”  
  
Argo was taken aback by this remark. “I...”  
  
“Then I’m sick of listening to you. In the name of Raltia, I sentence you to death!”  
  
Apollo lunged forward, lifting his sword high into the air. Argo raised his dagger to block Apollo’s attack, but he spun around, aiming his strike toward’s Argo’s legs. Apollo effortlessly knocked Argo to the ground with this maneuver. Horror flashed on Argo’s face, and he raised his arm in a fruitless defense. Apollo raised his katana, which shined in the light from the hallway, and quickly thrust it through Argo’s chest. He stuck it there, leaving Argo to cough blood onto the floor. As Argo took his last breaths, he muttered a few words to Apollo before collapsing to the ground.  
  
“You’ll… never… get away… with this.”  
  
“Hmph. What a waste. Time to leave.” He retrieved his blade from the king's corpse.  
  
Apollo then dismounted the Aum staff from its mantle, and exited the king’s chambers. Facing no resistance, he slowly sauntered out of the castle. After a period of silence, Mark hurried into the bedroom, gasping at the sight of King Argo’s corpse.  
  
“Sire, no!” Mark clenched both of his hands. “That fiend! Those Raltian scum!” He gritted his teeth together. “They will never go unpunished for this crime.”  
  
Mark kneeled down at the body, then looked over to the mantle where the Aum staff used to hang. He tilted his head down and began to murmur thoughts to himself.  
  
“The Aum staff is missing, as well.” He stood up and walked toward the empty mantle. “Hmm… yes, if anyone is to get it back, it would be Argus.” Mark shook his head in disapproval. “No, Roland is still training him, along with the other recruits. It’s unlikely that will change anytime soon.” A smirk revealed itself on his face. “Unless… they get a surprise promotion. But Oak is still greatly injured.” Mark looked toward the ceiling. “Let me see… He isn’t hurt enough to be immobilized, so if he has an escort, he should be fine. I must relay this message to him immediately.” He quickly shot out of the king's chambers, and progressed toward the medical wing in the castle. “I only hope Argus is ready.”


	4. Unexpected Assistance

Commander Oak set off toward the walled city of Dawns, where Commander Roland was training hundreds of ambitious teenagers to become powerful fighters. It had been one day since the siege of Estus, but the Raltian army was retreating from the borders of the nation of Equity. They had done all the damage they needed to, and were focusing their efforts elsewhere. Oak still harbored an injured sword arm, and felt slight pains from his chest. To ensure that he would not be killed by brigands or enemy squadrons, Mark had sent an escort of Generals and Bishops to act as walls. The path to Dawns was paved along the forest which separated Equity and Mastrus, a kingdom known for their experienced Myrmidons, so the sword trade was strong between the nations.  
  
As Oak approached the city, he and his escort were inspected by multiple waves of guards before being directed toward the training grounds. He allowed his escort to relax in the city while he checked on the recruits. The sounds of metal clashing, bows being drawn, and young battle cries became ever more intense, as he turned a corner to find Roland directing the Archers. Oak decided to stay back and watch them condition themselves.  
  
Roland barked a command at the young Archers. “Recruits! Show me how your skill has been improving! The more bulls-eyes you get, the more I’ll consider advancing you. Ready, fire!”  
  
All of the firing line notched several arrows, and began shooting at targets placed 30 meters away. All except one, a teenager of average size, but with vibrant green hair, and the blue variation of the archer uniform. He simply stood and stared at the target, shifting his body every so often. Roland noticed this infraction, and briskly rushed over to him.  
  
He spoke quietly enough so that the others would not be distracted, but still audible enough to sound intimidating. “What are you doing, just standing there?”  
  
This caught the boy off guard. “S-sir! I’m sizing up my target, to judge the best angle to aim for!”  
  
“And you think you’ll always have that opportunity? In the heat of battle, you’ll never get an idle moment. You have to gauge your shots quickly, otherwise you’ll be cut down faster than the stone on these walls! What you’re doing, only works on the first strike!”  
  
“Then I’ll end it in one attack!”  
  
“Show me you can do that!”  
  
The archer in question closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He reached to the quiver on his right hip, and pulled out an arrow. Before notching it, he arced the arrow over his head, spinning it clockwise multiple times. After that, bow and arrow connected flawlessly, and the string drew back with less effort than usual. He released the arrow, and it shot out of his hands like a bullet. It pierced the target far enough to poke out the other side, but had missed the center, causing the archer to look dejected and sigh heavily.  
  
Roland, unlike any other commander, stood and howled, then gave the archer a big smack on his back. “Ha! You’ve got some guts kid, and a good hand to go with them. You keep shooting arrows like that, and you’ll join the ranks of the…” He noticed Oak’s approach. “Well, speak of the devil, look who it is! Oak! It’s been forever since we had a drink together!”  
  
“Sorry Roland, but now isn’t the time to catch up. I need to see the prodigies of this group.  
  
“Oh, I’ve heard the news. Argo’s been killed, and the Aum staff is gone. Reese and I have been working double time with these recruits, trying to get them up to speed on the weapon triangles, defensive terrain, and these new Kodachi weapons that the Mastrians forged for us.” Roland took the archer who had just greatly impressed him by the arm, and pulled him to his side. “You want to see some prodigies? You’re looking at one now. This one just scored the best critical hit I’ve seen from a recruit in a long time.”  
Oak inspected the archer. “Good skill, eh? What’s his name?”  
  
This time the boy responded to Oak’s question. “M-my name is Leon, sir! It’s an honor to be in your presence!”  
  
“The honor is mine, Leon. Who else do you have? I’m taking them under my wing for a while.”  
  
Roland looked one half surprised and one half insulted, and his tone of voice reflected this. “Oh? You want the others? Follow me. Plenty of good fighters. And you can talk to Reese about a Mage. I don’t deal with the smartest ones.”  
  
Oak followed Roland to a separate part of the training ground, where young recruits were training to become Mercenaries, Myrmidons, and Cavaliers. They were dueling each other with Slim Swords, to avoid major injury. Their swings were swift, and accurate, but were easily blocked by the more heavily armored recruits. A few were put off to the side, hurling an unfamiliar type of sword toward straw dummies. That must have been the Kodachi that Roland referred to earlier. Oak looked around for the prodigy that he also alluded to.  
  
“So, Roland? Where's this great swordsman you were talking about?”  
  
Roland replied without turning to him. “He isn't on the field right now. Let's fix that, shall we?”  
  
He walked forward toward the group of sword fighters, and they immediately turned into a salute.  
  
“At ease, recruits. I'm here with Commander Oak, and he's looking for a certain face. Argus! Step forward!”  
  
A young man, the second tallest of the group, with deep crimson hair, stepped forward.  
  
“Alright recruit, it's time to show your talent. Draw your rapier, and prepare to duel!”  
  
Everyone but Argus, Oak, and Roland audibly gasped at this challenge. Argus followed Roland's order, and unsheathed a black hilted rapier. Roland produced a Slim Sword, and dropped his shield. The both of them raised their shield and prepared for combat.  
  
Roland described the terms of victory. “Whoever can hit the other first is the winner of the duel. Prepare yourself!”  
  
Without speaking, Argus held his rapier at his right side. Roland squinted his eyes, then smiled. He dashed towards Argus with his sword held behind his left shoulder, and leaped high into the air, planning to attack from above. Argus rapidly bolted to the right side, to avoid both possible attacks that Roland could execute. Seeing the opening, Argus lunged toward the kneeling Roland, targeting his chest, but he turned and parried Argus's strike. Argus kept his grip firm on his sword, and used the momentum transferred by Roland's parry to fall backwards, and dodge his follow up attack. Argus kicked one leg out toward Roland, and struck his knee. He stumbled for a moment, but a moment was all Argus needed to get back on his feet. Another thrust from his rapier, this time striking Roland and ending the duel.  
  
“Damn! Missed another parry!”  
  
Argus amusingly teased Roland. “You're getting a little sloppy, don't you think, Commander?”  
  
Roland returned the tease. “That's no way to speak to your superior, recruit! Just because you're the king's son doesn't mean I have to go easy on you.”  
  
“Anyway, you mentioned Commander Oak needed something from me, earlier?”  
  
Oak spoke before Roland had a chance to. “That's right, I'm assembling a small troop to personally train. I'm looking for the best talent in Dawns, and it looks like you're one of them. You know anyone else that would be worth bringing along?”  
  
Argus paused in thought, then came up with an answer. “Two Cavaliers in training, Axel and Whel, a Mage named Viola, and an Archer named Leon.”  
  
“We've found the archer, Axel and Whel should be around here somewhere, and Viola... Roland, didn't you say that Reese was the one training the Mages?”  
  
“That's right. You plan on going to see her?”  
  
“Of course, where else would I go?”  
  
Roland shut his eyes and smirked. “Then do a man a favor and see how his wife is doing, would you?”


	5. First Contact

Oak left with the new squad of recruits by his side. All of them had agreed the day before to travel counterclockwise around Sednar. Charging straight into Raltia would be suicide, in their current state. They needed experience, and allies. The first stop was to be in the kingdom of Mastrus. With their reputation for deadly Myrmidons, and their relations with Equity, finding assistance there would be a cinch. The closest city to Dawns was Peakal, a village protected by the mountains surrounding it. The only ways in or out were through the passes on each side of the village, so after exiting the bordering forest, the unit began their hike. Oak was wary of his surroundings, seeing it ripe with choke points and ambush locations.  
  
“Be on your guard, everyone. This looks like the perfect spot for a bandit ambush.”  
  
Everyone readied their weapons, and the Cavalier brothers, Whel and Axel, slowed their horses’ paces. Up ahead, they could see two scruffy men leaning against a cliff face, who drew their axes upon seeing travelers. The two parties approached each other, tensions already running high. Upon closer inspection, the two men appeared to be twins, one wearing red apparel, the other wearing green.  
  
“Hey, you! If you want to pass by us, you gotta pay the toll!” The one in red spoke.  
  
The green one was next. “Yeah, yeah! Pay us your money!”  
  
Axel, the younger of the Cavaliers, retorted against them. “We don’t know what your price is, but we won’t be paying it. Move along.”  
  
“Oh? You think you can beat us with your little sticks, there?” The red man raised his axe.  
  
Axel spoke again. “You two must be bandits. We don’t take kindly to your presence here.”  
  
The bandit in green yelled back at nothing. “Hey guys! Let’s show these penny pushers how Rob and Bob do business around here!”  
  
At that signal, bandits of various shapes and sizes began barreling out of bushes and down cliffs. The troop was surrounded. Rob and Bob quietly retreated from the area.  
  
Oak quietly instructed the recruits. “Alright, they all have axes with them, so use your swords to gain an advantage. Use the trees and shrubs as cover, and whatever you do, don't get yourselves killed. You can't rely on me forever.”  
  
“Get 'em!” All of the bandits charged towards the horsemen. Argus, Oak, Whel, and Axel stood in a circular formation around Leon and Viola to block the bandits' axes. Leon shot an arrow into his enemy's head while he was being stalled by Argus. Oak guarded an axe swing with his shield, then slashed at the bandit's chest. He staggered backward, giving Oak a chance to retreat. Axel came riding in and sliced vertically toward the Brigand, finishing him off. Viola stayed behind Argus, attacking any nearby bandits with her Fire tome. The two of them worked together to defeat a horde of Brigands.  
  
From out of the forest, two Hunters fired a volley of arrows at the young fighters, wounding some of them. Axel called to his older brother.  
  
“Whel! I need a Vulnerary! You remembered to pack them, right?”  
  
“Yeah! Let me get over to ya!”  
  
He rode to Axel and gave him a small yellow bottle. He quickly drank the substance, suppressing his pain, and allowing him to continue fighting. Argus proceeded to do the same, after running behind a forest for cover. Oak, Viola, and Leon continued fighting. Viola and Oak attacked the Hunters at close range, allowing them to avoid retaliation. Leon fired another arrow at the Hunter that Oak damaged, causing him to fall. The remaining Hunter retreated to the woods, trying to avoid any further damage. Whel came riding from behind, trying to attack the bandit with his lance. The Hunter kept ducking past trees, dodging each thrust.  
  
Oak quickly advised Whel on a strategy. “Whel! You don't need the extra power to finish them off. Use your sword to have a better chance to hit!”  
  
“Aw, really? But I like using this lance! Fine.”  
  
Whel drew his Iron Sword, and tried again to attack the Hunter, this time successful in finishing the last of their vitality. All that was left were the leaders, Rob and Bob. They appeared from the cliffs, trying to get the first strike with their Steel Axes. Rob attacked Argus from behind, but he missed by a small margin. He countered with a thrust and upward slash from his Rapier, damaging Rob. Bob assaulted Axel, hitting his horse and wounding it badly. Axel fell off his horse, being left unable to use his lance, and significantly less mobile. Viola supported Argus by launching a Fire spell at Rob, burning his exposed chest. Leon fired an arrow at his head, finally killing him. Whel and Oak lunged at Bob to assist Axel, Oak going first. He slashed at Bob's legs, tripping him, and allowed Whel to defeat Bob with a single thrust.  
  
Everyone regrouped where the bandit leaders once stood, and began to recount what just happened. Oak rallied the recruits.  
  
“So, how was your first taste of real combat?”  
  
Argus was the first to respond. “Much better than training. And very valuable experience, too. I already feel stronger.”  
  
Leon stood by him. “That was a huge rush... but I think I enjoyed it.'  
  
“That's good to hear. As you keep fighting, your strength will grow. You'll gain experience through combat, and eventually, you will surpass me.”  
  
Whel and Axel were next to speak. “I want to do it again, honestly!”  
  
“Whel, hold on. As much excitement as that was, we could have gotten seriously hurt. Besides, look at my horse!”  
  
Viola walked toward Axel's horse. “It's really a shame that they got him. Look at this wound. We need to tend to this right away.” She turned to Axel. “And yours, too.”  
  
The party stopped to bandage their injuries, and check the condition of their weapons. Everything seemed to be in good repair, so they pressed forward through the mountain pass. Allies in Peakal were waiting for them, and they couldn't waste any more time.


End file.
